The overall objective of this study is to explore the potential role of structural mutation in tumor suppressor genes in the initiation or progression of thyroid neoplasms. Both thyroid neoplasms and normal thyroid tissue are obtained for study from patients undergoing thyroid surgery. Fifty-one tumor specimens were obtained by the GCRC staff in 1995; accrual in anticipated at a similar to slightly increased rate in the coming year.